vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst Ray
General The Burst ray is an event energy weapon. It was available in the events Crackdown, Martial Law, and was added to the Riot rotation in the December 2015 "Month of VSEC" event. It is an extremely powerful, close range weapon designed to annihilate targets at point blank range. It fires a dozen yellow energy pellets at its target in bursts with a five second pause between shots, these shots have a moderate spread, much like a real shotgun. It has the shortest range of any weapon in the game, but boasts the highest firepower in the game. They are popular weapons amongst mid level and high level players because of its extreme firepower and the weapon being tailored for short range combat. They are most common on cutter class ships which can rapidly close in on targets. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Burst ray is extremely powerful at point blank range. It has the highest damage output of any ship weapon. Because of this, it is popular on very fast ships like frigates and cutters. They are usually seen on the Taipan cutter, Gharial cutter, Komodo cutter and Python cutter. Cruisers equipped with Burst rays can be beneficial in situations where they need to deal with cutters, due to the fact cutters must get very close to deal damage. Disadvantages: Burst ray is very ineffective on slow ships. The Burst ray only deals its maximum damage at point blank range. While it can fire at short ranges, it will not inflict much damage. It is highly advised to avoid equipping the focused optics boost when using Burst rays. Due to the weapons spread rendering medium range combat pointless. Burst ray has extremely short range, causing slow ships to be easily out ranged and outmaneuvered by faster ships. Do not equip Burst ray on ships such as destroyers or battleships, as their range bonuses will only weaken the Burst ray. Burst ray has a brief 5 second pause between shots. While each shot inflicts heavy damage, an entire burst may be wasted on a ship that's nearly destroyed to eliminate it. Video Trivia *The Burst ray used to have the highest firepower of any ship weapon, excluding squadrons. *The Burst ray's nickname is the "Energy Shotgun" because of the widespread of the shots and the insane damage with slow rate of fire. *The Burst ray inherits the Polaron ray's old and slow rate of fire, and also has the same appearance when the shots are fired. *The Burst ray is the first energy weapon that can hit multiple enemies per shot. *The Burst ray is also the first and only energy weapon to have a spread and fires multiple "pellets", and loses damage in relation to distance because of the spread as less "pellets" connects to the target. *The Burst ray fires approximately every five seconds, multiplying the DPS listed by five will give you the damage in every shot. Gallery Thermal Burst.png|Difference between Burst Ray (Top) and Thermal Beam (Bottom) Burst Ray I.jpg|Burst Ray I blueprint]] Burst Ray II.jpg|Burst Ray II blueprint]] Burst_1.png|Burst ray is most effective in point blank combat. Category:Event Prizes Category:Energy Weapons Category:Blueprints Category:Vega Corporation